1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for reversing an image of an object. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for reversing an image of an object displayed using a video display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video display systems commonly include a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) for converting an optical image of an object into an electrical signal. A display device, such as a monitor or television, receives the electrical signal and transforms it into an image.
The CCD consists of pixels which pick up the optical image and sequentially output corresponding image data. The CCD also has top and bottom, and right and left sides. Thus, if the object is not oriented correctly with respect to the sides of the CCD, then the displayed image can be displayed in reverse. In other words, since the CCD has a fixed orientation, the object to be displayed must be correctly aligned with respect to the CCD in order to prevent the object's image from being disolaved in reverse. As shown in FIG. 2A, an object, or manuscript 21, should be placed on a manuscript table 23 so that its upper portion A' is turned toward side A of the manuscript table.
As shown in FIG. 2B, if the prior art video device is used as a camera, then head 25 of the video device is rotated to display a correct image since the top and bottom orientation of the CCD is fixed.